Rest
by o0Kitsune0o
Summary: He dreaded and feared it all...but when it happened, he was helplessly intoxicated by it. If it never happened again, perhaps, he thought, he’d be free from its appeal. [SasuNaru. yaoi,abuse,blood,character death. Warning, not my usual fluff..]


Once again.. beware! This is not my usual fluff!!! I was in a weird mood and THIS fic came out...Waaaa don't hate me! runs away

-Kitsune

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Naruto...that's probably a good thing!

* * *

* * *

Streams of tears dripped to the black sheets below him, his fists white knuckling the bars of the headboard in front of him. He bit his lip, but the searing pain became debilitating. He gasped breathlessly, his breath catching in his throat as the figure behind him thrust into him hard and deep, pale arms squeezing around his middle. He felt firm lips pressed to his ear. The voice that followed was surprisingly husky, with a strong accent of lust to it.

"You feel sick…"

The blonde nodded weakly, knowing that he was dangerously close to blacking out. There was still no mercy.

The bruises all over his body were pulsing with pain—and still he fought to stay awake. Sweat dripped down his face to his chin and spotted the bed-sheets. He finally screamed out, and was immediately muffled quiet by a hand clamped tightly over his mouth and nose. But he couldn't help it. His muffled moans soon became screams again as the pain became unbearable.

"If you don't shut up.. people will find out, Naruto.." The voice behind him breathed.

"S-Sorry.. Sasuke—sama—" He held in his cries of agony until his heart threatened to burst out of his chest. He came hard, gasping for breath as he began to feel literally sick to his stomach, and then he could feel it lurch. Resisting the paralyzing urge to vomit, he was in so much pain that the tears continued to run down his face. Sasuke climaxed nearly silently, and then, just as the blonde felt he would literally die, Sasuke was finished with him, and separated from him briefly. Naruto took deep, gasping breaths as he collapsed, but then was pulled into warm arms. He leaned willingly against Sasuke's bare chest, crying and hurting, still shaking. A gentle kiss graced his forehead.

"I'm sorry the things I like to do hurt you so much.." Sasuke was saying. Naruto coughed weakly, unable to respond, hearing the sadistic smirk in Sasuke's voice still. All that Naruto could think of before loosing consciousness was;

"_He's never.. been this rough.. How.. How am I going to hide this from Sakura and Kakashi…"_

_----_

He woke up with blood pooling in his mouth from his slowly healing sliced lip, and he spurted it and let it run down his chin as he stared at the ceiling. He knew Sasuke didn't care if blood dripped on the sheets. It wasn't the first time it had. In fact it was rather frequent. He didn't dare move. He wasn't sure if he'd slept long enough to give his body enough time to heal him adequately enough for movement without too much pain. He tried, slowly bending his elbow, and found that he ached badly. He'd felt worse. This was good enough to move with.

He sat up, hissing through his teeth as he shuddered from the shocks of pain in his legs and spasms in his back.

"Sasuke.." he called hoarsely, feeling so needy that it hurt, and he didn't need any more pain. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. The blonde slowly began to panic; he'd developed a lot of dependencies ever since the entire ordeal began—he was a mere shell of his formal self. His ability to fake it was waning quickly.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke-sama…" he begged, his voice breaking.

"Sh.." Came a voice as the door opened. Sasuke slipped inside, his dark eyes inspecting Naruto's condition on the bed. There was no smirk now, in the morning sunlight. Sasuke came to him and reached over him, stroking his hair and face.

"My kitsune…are you healing up properly…?" Sasuke murmured, sitting in the center of the bed with him. Naruto shook his head tiredly.

"I…can't act like nothing's wrong today.." He whispered. Sasuke rubbed Naruto's chest comfortingly.

"It's okay…I'll tell them you're sick, I'm taking care of you and that I won't let them visit." Sasuke excused, gently sitting Naruto up and holding him. Naruto felt himself try to smile as Sasuke caringly handled him, touching his face and neck, stroking his hair.. he'd long since known that Sasuke was very literally insane.. there was no other way that someone could behave the way Sasuke had for the past month or so, and still say they cared about the object of their violent abuse. But Naruto dealt with it willingly. He couldn't deny that he himself had picked up a few of Sasuke's sick pleasures—and he knew Sasuke knew this. Yes, it hurt. Yes it was torture. But the drained blonde could think of no other way to keep Sasuke safe. If he told that there was something wrong with Sasuke's mind, Sasuke would be taken away. And then, that horrible curse seal power would consume him, and make Sasuke leave. Forever. Naruto made up his mind that he wouldn't let that happen. So he took the abuse. Dealt with the bi-polar personalities of the black haired Uchiha. He was kind and loving nearly all day, and turned into Naruto's worst nightmare yet simultaneously his sickest desire in the night. Sasuke knew what he did to Naruto. It was as if he chose to pretend nothing was really too horrible in order to keep it at bay.

Naruto flinched as Sasuke kissed his bruised lips.

"I'm gonna go to the bridge where Sakura and Kakashi will be for training.. I'll tell them you're over here with me, and when I come back I'll have food for you.. Ok?" Sasuke told him, lying him down and getting off of the bed. Naruto nodded, letting his eyes fall closed. He would try to nap away the aching and throbbing of his head while Sasuke was gone.

Naruto sighed. He hadn't managed to get to sleep, after an hour. He spent so much time in the big, empty house that served as the palace for the dark prince that was Sasuke. He managed to get away with being at training around 3 times a week out of 5. And right after training he would pretend to go to his own home.. but really go home to Sasuke. In his heart he knew he should get help.. for the both of them.. but Sasuke's sickness had spread to his own mind, he supposed. He got up painfully slowly, and eased out of bed, limping and shuffling along the wall of the familiar hallways to the bathroom, where he proceeded to throw up, very use to it, to the point where it seldom phased him. He then slowly ran himself a hot bath. He knew if he didn't do it that Sasuke would do it later, but he didn't want to put him through the trouble. He eased himself into the soothing water, gasped a little as his bruises reacted, and sat there to soak for about 15 minutes, gazing somberly as the water grew red with the blood that rinsed off into it.

By the time Sasuke got back, Naruto was clean and dry, and back in Sasuke's King-sized bed, underneath the thick black comforters, and wearing Sasuke's clothes; a black top and dark blue cotton pants that he'd gotten from the closet. He started to wonder why the sheets were clean, but then reminded himself that he'd fallen unconscious, and Sasuke had plenty of time to change the sheets. Sasuke had opened the door and come to him, sitting him up again.

"Naruto…you're worse than other times…today.." Sasuke murmured, a slight hint of fear evident in his voice, but not showing on his face. Naruto leaned back slowly after Sasuke had set pillows up for him.

"Heh.. I know…" Naruto said quietly, not wanting to bother saying to Sasuke that it was because he'd been far rougher than before. Sasuke set food in front of him and ate with him quietly, finishing quickly so he could sit beside Naruto and support him.

"Are you sleeping over tonight…" Sasuke asked coolly. Naruto felt his heart thud nearly in fear, and he paused for a few seconds before resuming eating.

"Yeah." He answered, his voice faltering. Sasuke turned to look at him, spotting the fear in his eyes, though the rest of his face showed no signs.

"Naruto.."

"Sasuke I want to move in.." Naruto suddenly blurted, looking up. Sasuke stared, in mild disbelief.

"What…Naruto what are you saying.." Sasuke stammered, his voice wavering. Naruto began to think that he shouldn't have said anything. He could practically see the conflicting personalities in Sasuke's black eyes. He saw the instability.

"Why would.. you want to…...Good." Sasuke finished, smirking at him. Naruto saddened as he stared at Sasuke. The Sasuke he use to know had just tried to protect him by asking him why. It was rare that he saw such a personality switch within a few seconds. He smiled sadly at Sasuke. In a way, he liked to think that Sasuke was the one being taken care of. Yes, Sasuke repeatedly nursed him back to health after the abuse, but Naruto…he knew that his presence was the only way to have any hope of ever saving the young avenger. Saving him from the insanity no one else even knew about but the two of them.

Naruto put aside his empty plates, and when he did, Sasuke moved toward him, and he shut his eyes, cringing slightly, but opening them when all he felt were gentle caresses to his face and aching body before he was laid down.

"You didn't have to run your own bath.." he murmured, lying close beside Naruto and tracing delicate trails with his fingers up and down Naruto's chest and stomach. Naruto made a small moaning sound, wishing he didn't have such a sexual obsession with Sasuke. All Sasuke had to do was touch him, and he would melt, within seconds becoming Sasuke's plaything…sometimes he disgusted himself. More often than not, he knew Sasuke was all he could ever want.

Sasuke was holding him, so delicately and carefully that Naruto couldn't belief this was the same one who'd brutally beat him until he pleaded for mercy and then basically raped him the night before.

True, it wasn't fully rape. Naruto discovered that he'd developed many of the same sick fetishes that Sasuke had. Now, the sight and smell of blood intrigued him. Being taken by force sent him into throes of orgasm nearly instantly.

But at the same time, all of these things hurt him so much that he dreaded them. It was like a tug-of-war in his mind. He dreaded and feared it all—but when it happened, he was helplessly intoxicated by it. If it never happened again, perhaps, he thought, he'd be free from its appeal. He was lying partly under Sasuke, and their lips gently caressed over and over. Sasuke was even careful not to upset any of Naruto's wounds and bruises. He was so gentle that Naruto felt slightly woozy from over-stimulation. The combination of paralyzing fear of the one holding him and overwhelming comfort from the same was a little too much. Literally. He began to shake. Sasuke observed this and resorted to just holding him and letting him sleep. He heard the blonde whisper quietly.

"I love you…." It was the first time he'd said those words.

The dark haired one stared blankly, remembering.

He could still hear the cheerful laugh of the Naruto of the past. The sparkling blue eyes, always full of light and happiness that he hoped to bestow upon the entire world…He wished the old Naruto still existed deep inside this injured, irreparably damaged one with a thousand fears and scars.

And it was his own fault that it didn't.

"_If my Naruto can't exist the way he was meant to…Perhaps it would be better if he didn't exist at all..."_

He ignored the blonde's blood chilling screams.

Soon the screams were abruptly silent.

He held in his own screams as he spilt his own blood, watching it splash in a sickening flood across his lifeless little kitsune's body.

Tears fell, and all was black.

At last, they could rest.

* * *

... I never write things like this... R&R! 


End file.
